Sepanjang Masa
by Sanao Mikaru
Summary: Kasih ibu sepanjang masa. Naruto yang tidak memiliki ibu, mengetahui hal ini. Bagaimana bisa?  special for Mother Day!  o


Sepanjang Masa

Author : Sanao Mikaru

Warn : Blood, physic abuse.

Rating : M

Summary : "Kasih ibu kepada beta, tak terhingga sepanjang masa." Hal ini dirasakan pula oleh Naruto. Anak yang tidak mempunyai ibu. Lalu, apa yang menyebabkan Naruto merasakan hal ini? Simak selengkapnya di cerita ini ^-^

Note : Hehe.. Walaupun Hari Ibu sudah lewat, Sanao ingin mempublish fic ini untuk event special ini. Selain kasih ibu, kasih ayahpun sangat penting dalam hidup kita. Cerita ini untuk mama dan papa Sanao yang tercinta ^o^ [walaupun mama dan papa tidak tahu Sanao yang menulis cerita ini.] Dan untuk para pembaca tercinta… ^w^

Sepanjang Masa

'Oh Tuhan... Mengapa mamah dan papah tidak ada di sini?' Mata biru itu memandang langit malam yang dipenuhi bintang. Tangannya memegangi perutnya. Ketika dia membuka bajunya untuk melihat luka di perutnya. Naruto terkejut melihat luka itu perlahan-lahan sembuh.

'A-apa ini? Kenapa lukanya cepat sekali sembuh?' bisik anak berusia sembilan tahun itu.

~Beberapa jam yang lalu

"Kemana kakek?" Naruto menengok keluar jendela. Malam ini diadakan festival. Yang Naruto dengar, festival ini diadakan untuk memperingati pengorbanan Hokage keempat, dan jatuhnya Kyuubi.

"Mungkin kakek sedang sibuk dengan tumpukan kertas yang selalu menumpuk di mejanya. Jadi dia lupa dengan hari ulang tahunku." Naruto menatap kurumunan orang yang ada di festival.

Tangan Naruto bergetar, "Ta-tapi kakek sudah janji padaku. Dia akan datang ke apartemen dan membawakan hadiah untukku."

Tatapan Naruto tertuju pada satu keluarga yang sedang bersenang-senang. Nampak kakaknya yang laki-laki berusaha memenangkan sebuah permainan untuk adik perempuannya yang merengek-rengek meminta hadiah yang dijanjikan dari permainan itu. Ketika gagal, wajah laki-laki itu berubah. Dia datang pada adiknya. 'Sepertinya meminta maaf, karena gagal memenangkan hadiah.' Sebelum sang kakak mengucapkan seseuatu, sang ayah membayar pemilik stan, lalu dengan lihai sang ayah mendapatkan hadiah yang diinginkan sang adik, sebuah boneka beruang berwarna putih. Sang adik sangat senang, dia berterimakasih pada ayahnya. Sang kakak tersenyum kecil. Yang Naruto tidak sangka, sang ibu membayar pemilik stan itu lalu mendapatkan hadiah. Hadiah itu adalah sebuah buku. Naruto memicingkan matanya, mencoba melihat judul buku tersebut. "Panduan menjadi ninja yang hebat." Naruto melihat sang kakak tersenyum lalu mengucapkan terimakasih pada ibunya. Ibunyapun lalu tersenyum dan mengecup kedua kening anaknya, sedangkan ayahnya mengacak-acak rambut kedua anaknya, senyumanpun terlukis di wajahnya. Lalu keluarga itu menuju ke stan yang berbeda.

Melihat keluarga yang berbahagia itu, muncul sebersit rasa iri di hatinya. Naruto menggelengkan kepala, lalu menghapus air mata yang hendak turun. Dengan senyum positifnya, dia berkata, "Mungkin aku yang harus mendatangi kakek."

Narutopun turun dari tempat tidurnya, mengambil jaket lalu mengenakannya. Naruto keluar dari apartemennya, tidak lupa ia mengunci pintu terlebih dahulu.

Karena Naruto yang ingin cepat sampai, dia tidak sengaja bertubrukan dengan seorang laki-laki yang kira-kira berumur lebih dari duapuluh tahun. "Ma-" ketika melihat Naruto, laki-laki itu menutup mulutnya. Lalu memandang Naruto dengan tajam. "Kalau jalan lihat dong pake mata!" dengan kasarnya dia mendorong Naruto. "Ma-maaf." ucap Naruto pelan.

Setelah itu, beberapa orang berhenti menikmati festival dan berpaling melihatnya. Melihat Naruto dengan tatapan tajam, tak sedikit orang yang berbisik sembari menatap tajam dan sesekali ada yang menunjuk dirinya seakan-akan mencerca dirinya. 'Mungkin mereka memang mencercaku.' pikir Naruto sedih.

Memang Naruto tidak mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan tentang dirinya. Tapi dia dapat mengetahui pandangan yang ditujukan pada dirinya. Terkadang pandangan itu pandangan kosong, terkadang pandangan penuh dengan amarah, penuh kebencian, pandangan menyalahkan, semua pandangan yang buruk ditujukan padanya. Tatapan lembut yang diberikan padanya hanya dari beberapa orang saja. Dari kakek, Teuchi dan Ayame.

Setelah itu, Naruto sebisa mungkin menghindari kontak fisik dengan orang-orang yang hadir di festival.

[Line]

Naruto segera memasuki bangunan Hokage lalu menuju ke ruangan kakek berada. Dia mengetuk pintu perlahan, biasanya ketika masuk ke ruangan kakek dia suka berteriak keras lalu masuk ke dalam sebelum diberi ijin. Tapi kali ini Naruto tidak memiliki semangat karena kejadian yang dialaminya tadi.

Suara yang pelan terdengar dari dalam ruangan, memberi ijin masuk untuk Naruto. Naruto masuk ke dalam ruangan lalu menutup pintu kembali. Terlihat kakek sedang duduk sembari mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Kakek segera melihat Naruto lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Maafkan aku Naruto, rencananya aku akan berkunjung ke rumahmu setelah pekerjaan ini selesai." Kakek menunjuk semua tumpukan kertas yang ada di mejanya.

"Tetapi sepertinya, tumpukan ini tidak berkurang." Kakek langsung beranjak lalu berjalan ke arah Naruto. Sesampainya di depan Naruto, kakek memeluknya erat.

"Selamat ulang tahun cucuku." ucap kakek dengan lembut.

"Terimakasih kek." Setelah melepaskan pelukannya, kakek berjalan menuju mejanya, lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari laci, lalu memberikannya pada Naruto. Mata Naruto berbinar-binar melihat hadiah yanng sudah berada di tangannya itu.

"Boleh kubuka?" tanyanya dengan semangat. Melihat Naruto yang sangat senang, membuat kakek tersenyum kecil.

"Tentu, Naruto." Narutopun membuka hadiahnya.

Hadiah itu berupa sebuah cincing yang memiliki batu saphire kecil di sampingnya. Jika dihitung jumlah saphire itu ada sepuluh, dengan didampingi sepuluh ruby yang bentuknya lebih kecil daripada saphire. Sangat simple tetapi sangat istimewa bagi Naruto.

"Uwah! Indah sekali." Di samping cincin itu, tersimpan sebuah rantai. Naruto memandang kakek dengan bingung.

"Jika kamu tidak ingin memakai cincin itu. Kamu bisa mengalungkannya di lehermu ataupun di celanamu." Naruto menganggukan kepalanya. Matanya masih melihat cincin yang kini ia pakai di jari manis di tangan kirinya.

"Naruto, cincin ini memiliki beberapa keunikan. Cincin ini tidak akan sempit ataupun longgar di jarimu. Jika hilang, cukup membayangkan bentuk cincin ini. Jika dicuri, cincin ini akan kembali padamu. Cincin ini tidak akan rusak. Kamu dapat menyegel beberapa senjata ataupun benda di cincin ini, cincin ini seperti kantung dimensi. Aku telah memberikanmu beberapa barang dan senjata, jika kamu ingin melihat apa saja yang ada di dalam cincinmu, kamu usap cincinmu lalu katakan 'barang' untuk melihat barang, dan 'senjata' untuk melihat senjata. Aku memesankan khusus untukmu, tidak ada cincin lain selain milikmu. Karena itu, jaga cincin ini baik-baik."

"Terimakasih kakek!" Kakek hanya tersenyum kecil, senang melihat cucunya itu bahagia. Walaupun Naruto bukan cucu kandungnya, tapi dia sudah menganggapnya seperti cucu kandungnya.

"Sama-sama Naruto." senyuman terlukis di wajah keduanya.

[line]

"Kakek, aku pulang dulu. Sekali lagi terimakasih kek, atas hadiahnya."

"Sama-sama Naruto."

Ketika Naruto membuka pintu, "Tunggu, Naruto!" Naruto membalikan tubuhnya agar ia bisa melihat kakek.

"Ada apa kek?"

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan menyuruh salah satu anbuku untuk menemanimu."

Naruto tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa kek. Aku sudah besar, aku sudah bisa sendiri." Kakek menarik napas dalam-dalam ketika Naruto menyebut kata 'sendiri.'

"Tapi, ini sudah larut Naruto. Maafkan kakek yang terus mengajakmu berbicara."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kek. Malah aku yang minta maaf. Aku sudah mengganggu kakek. Lihat, kertas kakek masih bertumpuk seperti itu."

Kakek terkekeh pelan, "Ini sudah biasa, Naruto. Inilah tugas Hokage." Narutopun ikut terkekeh. Ia melihat kakek dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Selamat malam kek."

"Malam, Naruto." Narutopun menutup kembali pintu. Lalu segera keluar dari bangunan ini.

Ketika berjalan pulang ke apartemennya. Naruto menyadari jalanan sepi yang di lewatinya. Yang beberapa jam lalu, jalan ini jalan yang sangat ramai, dan sekarang jalan ini sangat sepi.

Semua orang telah menutup tokonya. Mungkin semuanya sudah tertidur pulas. Naruto yang tidak melihat jalan, menabrak seseorang di depannya. Bukan... Bukan seseorang yang ia tabrak, tapi tiga orang. Dari cara berjalannya, dapat diketahui mereka bertiga sedang mabuk.

Melihat yang menabrak mereka adalah Naruto atau yang biasa mereka kenal dengan tempat Kyuubi terpenjara, Kyuubi, anak Kyuubi, monster dan lain-lain. Naruto yang melihat mereka tertawa, mulai meminta maaf lalu berlari ke arah apartemennya. Tetapi satu orang telah lebih dulu menangkapnya. Dengan kecepatannya, bisa dibilang dia ninja dengan tingkat chunin. Naruto segera memberontak, tapi satu orang lainnya telah menangkap tangannya, kakinyapun dibekukan entah oleh jurus apa, sehingga Naruto sudah tidak dapat memberontak lagi. Mulutnyapun ditutupi oleh tangan, agar dia tidak bisa berteriak.

Orang ketigapun segera mendekati Naruto, kunai yang ada di genggaman tangannya terlihat jelas oleh Naruto karena kilaunya. "Monster... Kamu yang telah membuat kami kehilangan orang-orang kami cintai. Sebaiknya kamu dan monstermu lenyap dari muka bumi ini. Jika kamu mati, monsterpun akan mati." Mendengar perkataan yang diucapkan oleh orang itu dan tawa dari kedua orang lainnya, membuat Naruto panik.

Naruto semakin memberontak hebat, tapi dengan sekali tebasan ke arah perut membuat Naruto mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya ke tangan yang menutupi mulutnya. Tanpa banyak bicara, orang itu segera mengelap tangan yang terdapat darah Naruto ke jaket Naruto. Tebasan kedua menyusul tidak lama dari tebasan pertama. "Argh!" Darah semakin merembes keluar dari tubuhnya.

Karena adrenalin, Naruto dapat mengeluarkan tenaganya yang tersisa. Dia menggigit tangan yang menutupi mulutnya, kakinyapun tidak kaku lagi, karena kontrol jurus mulai pudar. Dengan kesempatan ini. Naruto segera berdiri lalu menendang orang yang memegang tangan kanannya.

Setelah tangan kanan lepas, Naruto segera membawa tangan kanan pada jari-jari kirinya, tepat di atas cincinnya, Naruto menginginkan sebuah kunai.

Lalu muncullah kunai, keluar dari cincin tersebut. Dengan cepat tangan kanan Naruto memegang kunai tersebut lalu menebaskannya pada orang yang memegang tangan kirinya, sehingga genggaman pada tangannya terlepas.

Naruto segera berlari tidak memerdulikan orang ketiga yang sekarang mengejarnya. Naruto berlari masuk ke hutan lalu terjatuh. Diapun memandang langit malam. 'Oh Tuhan... Mengapa mamah dan papah tidak ada di sini?'

~End Flashback

Setelah ia rasa, orang ketiga itu tidak lagi mengerjarnya. Naruto berlari cepat menuju apartemennya. Dengan sigap dia masuk ke apartemen, menutup pintu lalu mengunci pintunya. Memang lukanya sudah menutup dan sembuh, tapi darah yang ada di jaket dan tubuh Naruto membuat tubuhnya bergidik ngeri.

Naruto segera memasuki kamar mandi. Dia membuang bajunya yang terkena darah, kemudian mandi membersihkan darah yang melekat pada tubuhnya. Setelah itu, diapun mengenakan pakaian tidur lalu berjalan menuju tempat tidur.

Naruto duduk di tempat tidurnya. Monster dan kata-kata lain yang keluar dari orang ketiga masih terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Tubuh Naruto bergetar hebat, diapun berbisik pelan.

"Apa mamah dan papah meninggalkanku. Karena aku ini adalah monster?" perlahan air mata mengalir di pipinya.

"Mamah, papah.. A-aku... Ji-jika aku memang monster. Aku.. maaf... Maafkan aku..." Naruto menangis keras, "Maafkan aku..." Dan Narutopun tertidur karena kelelahan.

Yang tidak sadari oleh Naruto adalah ada kedua sosok yang berada di sampingnya. Kedua sosok itu memandang sedih Naruto. Sosok perempuan berambut merah panjang, membelai rambut Naruto lalu mengecup keningnya. Sosok laki-laki berambut pirang yang mirip Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil melihat anaknya itu, dia hanya mengusap perut Naruto yang tadi terkena tusukan.

Ketika fajar menyingsing, kedua sosok itupun telah hilang.

[Time Skip]

"Ka-kamu." Naruto terkejut melihat sosok yang ada di hadapannya.

"Halo, Naruto. Anakku tersayang." Senyuman kecil terlukis di wajah sosok itu.

"Pa-papah?" Sosok itu, Minato, menganggukan kepalanya.

"Papah!" Minato yang mengira Naruto akan memeluknya, membuka kedua tangannya.

Ternyata sebuah tonjokan sukses mendarat di perut Minato. Ketika Minato akan memegang perutnya. Naruto langsung memeluknya dengan erat.

"Itu... Untuk menyegel Kyuubi di tubuhku, yang membuatku harus menjalani kehidupan seperti ini, dan untuk meninggalkanku sendiri." Tidak terasa air mata menetes dari mata Naruto. Minato yang menyadari putranya itu menangis, memeluk erat putranya.

"Maafkan papa, anakku."

Naruto segera melepaskan pelukannya. "Aku.. sudah memaafkan papah sedari dulu." Minato tersenyum kecil.

"Sikapmu itu... Seperti mamamu... Sangat bersemangat, tidak gampang putus asa, baik, tidak tanggung untuk menendang seseorang jika orang itu terbukti bersalah."

Naruto segera melihat wajah ayahnya. 'Wajah papah terlihat sangat bahagia ketika memikirkan mamah.'

"Papah.."

"Ya?" Minato memandang Naruto.

"Mamah... Seperti apa?"

"Mamamu itu berambut merah panjang, Memiliki mata berwarna hijau. Sikapnya sama sepertimu."

"Sepertiku?"

"Ya... Sepertinya, yang mirip denganku hanya fisikmu, sedangkan mentalmu... Mirip dengan mamamu."

Setelah itu, keduanya membicarakan tentang Kyuubi. Tidak lama kemudian, chakra Minato yang ada di tubuh Naruto mulai menipis.

"Chakraku sudah habis. Naruto jaga dirimu baik-baik. Dan janganlah kamu lupakan ini." Minatopun memeluk putranya. "Kamu adalah harta terindah yang paling berharga yang Tuhan berikan pada kami. Kami bangga padamu, nak. Dan kami akan selalu menyayangimu."

[time skip]

Naruto membuka matanya. Terlihat Kyuubi yang terikat oleh beberapa rantai. Ketika ia melihat darimana rantai-rantai itu berasal. Naruto terkejut melihat sosok itu.

"Mamah?"

Wanita berambut merah panjang itu menganggukan kepalanya dengan sangat antusias. Dengan segera wanita itupun memeluk Naruto.

"Bayiku... Sudah sebesar ini..." Wanita itu memeluk Naruto semakin erat.

Tetes demi tetes air mata terjatuh dari keduanya.

"Mamah..."

"Bayiku... Maafkan aku... Aku menggendongmu hanya sebentar, dan akupun hanya beberapa kali memberimu ASI itu semua dapat dihitung jari... Aku tidak sempat mendengar kata pertamamu... Tidak sempat melihat langkah pertamamu... Dan tidak sempat melihat perjalanan hidupmu sampai sekarang... Di sisimu... Maafkan mama, nak... "

"Tidak mah... Mamah tidak salah.. Papahpun tidak salah..."

Dengan itu, sosok itu, Kushina, melepaskan pelukannya. Lalu mengelap air matanya, Narutopun mengelap air matanya. Ibu dan anak itupun tertawa bersama.

"Sikapmu... mirip sekali denganku..." ucap Kushina pada anaknya.

"Aku tahu... Papah memberitahuku..." Kushina hanya tersenyum.

Narutopun menceritakan pada mamanya, tentang kejadian saat dia bertemu dengan papanya.

"Betul-betul. "

"Dia orang yang sangat kalem di kelas, diapun sangat berbakat. Aku pikir dia sombong dan hanya pamer saja. Tapi sebuah kejadian, mengubah kami. Kamipun dekat, dan akupun jatuh hati padanya." Naruto memandang wajah ibunya. 'Perasaan bahagia yang terlihat karena membicarakan orang yang dicintai... Wajah mamah sama seperti papah, disaat ia memikirkan mamah...' Naruto tersenyum senang.

"Chakraku sudah habis. Sayang, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Dan ingatlah selalu akan hal ini, kamu adalah harta terindah yang paling berharga yang Tuhan berikan pada kami. Kami bangga padamu, nak. Dan kami akan selalu menyayangimu sepanjang masa."

"Tapi mah..."

"Aku akan memberikanmu sedikit memori tentang kami." Kushina tersenyum kecil.

Mendengar perkataan mamanya, Narutopun mengangguk. "Terimakasih mah.." Kushinapun memeluk putranya. Perlahan tubuhnya menjadi transparan kemudian membuyar menjadi cahaya-cahaya kecil. Cahaya itu kemudian masuk ke dalam tubuh Naruto.

Naruto yang merasa terombang-ambing karena cahaya tadi, berteriak keras. Ia merasa tubuhnya seperti tersedot oleh sesuatu.

Ketika ia membuka mata, yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah sosok papanya dan Jiraiya yang duduk berhadapan.

"Bayinya laki-laki. Aku dan Kushina sudah memutuskan akan menamakannya Naruto." Jiraiya yang sedang memakan ramen tersedak.

"Apa! Minato! Itukan nama yang aku dapatkan saat aku makan ramen!" Minato tidak memerdulikan gurunya. Dia masih melanjuti perkataannya.

"Kami ingin anak ini. Seperti tokoh yang ada di bukumu, guru. The Great Ninja." ucap Minato sambil tersenyum.

Jiraiya hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal itu. "Tapi... Apa tidak apa-apa? Aku mendapatkan nama itu dari makan ramen."

"Naruto... Nama yang bagus... Dan kami akan menamainya Naruto." Kushina yang keluar dari dapur, menghampiri Minato. Tangannya mengelus-elus perutnya dengan penuh kasih.

Jiraiya yang melihat keduanya tersenyum hanya dapat menghela napas. Tidak lama kemudian, senyuman kecil terlihat di wajahnya. "Terserah kalian saja."

Setelah itu, Naruto merasakan tubuhnya kembali tersedot.

"Kondisi ibu, tidak memungkinkan. Anda harus memilih jika ibu ingin menyelamatkan bayi anda, jiwa ibu tidak akan tertolong. Dan jika yang diselamatkan adalah ibu maka anak ibu tidak akan tertolong."

Minato menatap istrinya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Aku memilih bayi yang harus diselamatkan." ucap Kushina dengan tegas.

[line]

"Ayo Kushina, sedikit lagi... Dorong lebih kuat!"

"Sayang, bertahanlah." Ucap Minato yang berusaha menenangkan Kushina.

Tidak lama kemudian, terdengar suara tangisan bayi.

Bayi itu dibersihkan dengan kain hangat yang basah, lalu diletakkan di atas ibunya. Bayi Narutopun segera mendapatkan makanannya. "Selamat, seperti yang anda lihat, bayi anda sehat. Dan syukurlah Kushina masih tertolong. Namun, beberapa hari ini Kushina akan lemah." Minato dan Kushinapun tersenyum melihat putra mereka yang sudah dibalut kain, sudah kenyang dan bersiap akan tidur.

Kushina berhasil membujuk ninja medis untuk mengambil foto mereka bertiga. Kushina yang masih di tempat tidur dengan posisi duduk dan Naruto yang ada di tangannya. Di samping kanannya, berdiri Minato yang merangkul istri tercintanya itu.

Suara jepretan fotopun terdengar. Dan satu foto bahagia sudah diambil..

[Line]

"Akh!" Minato segera masuk kekamarnya, didapatinya Naruto yang menangis keras dan Kushina yang menjerit akibat Kyuubi yang ditarik paksa dari tubuhnya.

Setelah Kyuubi sukses ditarik, Kushinapun tergeletak lemas. Tangannya berusaha menggapai Naruto yang menangis.

"Ahahaha! Akhirnya aku mendapatkan Kyuubi!" Setelah itu orang yang bertopeng jingga itu menghilang dari hadapan mereka. Minato segera menghampiri Kushina.

"Kushina!"

"Minato, Naruto."

Minato segera mengambil Naruto dari tempat tidur kecilnya dan membawanya pada Kushina. Dengan segera, Kushina menggendong Naruto. Naruto kecil, yang tahu dia sudah berada di tengah mama dan papanya, berhenti menangis. Kushina tersenyum kecil. "Anak baik."

Kushinapun memandang Minato, "Minato.. aku.." Minato hanya mengangguk mendengar permintaan Kushina. Setelah itu, Kushinapun menutup matanya untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Minato segera menggendong Naruto lalu mengecup kening Kushina.

"Selamat tinggal, sayang..."

Tak lama kemudian, datang dua orang anggota anbu. Salah satunya adalah Kakashi. "Tuan Hokage. Kyuubi sudah terlihat." Minato menggangguk. Sebelum ia pergi ke medan pertempuran, ia melihat ke arah Kushina, lalu menghilang dari sana.

[Line]

'Inikah jalan satu-satunya? Menyegel Kyuubi di tubuh anaknya sendiri?' Minato memandang lembut anaknya.

"Maafkan papa, sayang. Ayah tidak bisa menjangamu, seperti yang mamamu pinta. Mudah-mudahan desa ini akan menghormatimu sebagai seorang pahlawan. Maafkah papa, Naruto." Minato mengecup kening Naruto, dengan segera Minato membentuk segel. Ketika shinigami selesai membantu Minato. Shinigami meminta jiwa Minato sebagai balasannya.

Dan Minatopun tergeletak kaku dengan tangannya yang masih menggendong Naruto. Naruto kecilpun menangis keras, seperti merasakan kedua orang tuanya yang meninggalkan dirinya untuk selamanya...

Naruto segera terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia memegangi wajahnya yang basah karena air matanya. "Papah... Mamah..."

[flash back]

"Mamah, papah.. A-aku... Ji-jika aku memang monster. Aku.. maaf... Maafkan aku..." Naruto menangis keras, "Maafkan aku..." Dan Narutopun tertidur karena kelelahan. Yang tidak sadari ada kedua sosok yang berada di samping. Kedua sosok itu memandang sedih Naruto. Sosok perempuan berambut merah panjang, membelai rambut Naruto lalu mengecup keningnya. Sosok laki-laki berambut pirang yang mirip Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil melihat anaknya itu, dia hanya mengusap perut Naruto yang tadi terkena tusukan.

"Naruto, kamu bukanlah monster... Kamu adalah harta terindah yang paling berharga yang Tuhan berikan pada kami. Kami bangga padamu, nak. Dan kami akan selalu menyayangimu sepanjang masa."

Ketika fajar menyingsing, kedua sosok itupun telah hilang. Dan Naruto... Senyuman bahagia terlukis di wajahnya...

[end flash back]

22 Desember xxxx

Kasih ibu kepada beta

Tak terhingga sepanjang masa

Hanya memberi tak harap kembali

Bagai sang surya menyinari dunia

Anak perempuan itupun mendapat tepuk tangan dari kedua orang tuanya.

"Bagus sekali nak."

"Ini.. hadiahku untukmu, ibu..."

"Terimakasih nak.." Ayah dan ibu itupun memeluk anaknya dengan gembira.

Naruto tersenyum senang. Diapun melanjutkan langkahnya. Terlihat kedua batu nisan yang berbentuk kunai. Tertulis Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki di batu nisan itu. Naruto meletakkan bunga di kedua nisan. Lalu mengeluarkan sebuah foto dari cincinnya.

Foto Kushina yang masih di tempat tidur dengan posisi duduk dan Naruto yang ada di tangannya. Di samping kanannya, berdiri Minato yang merangkul Kushina itu. Mereka semua melihat ke arah kamera, kecuali Naruto yang terlelap tidur.

Naruto masih mengingat ucapan ibunya ketika ibunya itu memilih menyelamatkan nyawa Naruto dibanding nyawanya.

Iapun teringat ucapan ayah dan ibu yang sangat ia cintai itu.

Kamu adalah harta terindah yang paling berharga yang Tuhan berikan pada kami. Kami bangga padamu, nak. Dan kami akan selalu menyayangimu sepanjang masa.

Naruto menyanyi kecil.

Kasih ibu kepada beta

Tak terhingga sepanjang masa

Hanya memberi tak harap kembali

Bagai sang surya menyinari dunia

Bagai sang surya menyinari dunia

∞∞∞∞∞∞**THE END**∞∞∞∞∞

Selamat Hari Ibu! ^o^


End file.
